Cat's Savior
by KaylaMichele
Summary: Cat's afraid of the dark, and she's doesn't want to admit it to someone as tough as Jade. Cade/Jat one-shot.


**This is my first Cade fanfiction and, my first oneshot. Please, don't be too harsh with the criticism. I know this probably sucks but, I couldn't sleep. It was around 4 am. This**** idea ****appeared in my mind. I hope you enjoy this :).**

Cat was sleeping over at Jade's on a Saturday night. She loved spending time with her dark haired friend. Although most people assumed they hated each other, they were really best friends.

They stayed up talking about many things like Jade's newest scissors, she gushed about his sharp they were. Cat kept asking questions about the new scissors in order to avoid what she feared most; bedtime. She feared bedtime at Jade's because she didn't have her little pink nightlight with her. She didn't want Jade or anyone else to know about her fear of the dark.

As Jade yawned and put her scissors away with the rest of her collection, Cat mentally prepared herself for what was to come. She knew Jade was going to turn out the lights. Jade's room wasn't exactly the cheeriest place, nor was it the brightest place. When bedtime came around, Jade loved darkening her room to the kind of darkness where one struggles to see their hand on front of their face.

Jade settled into bed next to Cat and looked over at Cat. Cat smiled at her, trying her best not to let her fear show.

"Goodnight, Kit Kat" She said as she placed a kiss on the small red heads cheek. Cat smiled and said 'goodnight' back as she watched Jade reach for the light switch. She closed her eyes, hoping it'd help her prepare for the darkness. Jade switched off the light before settling under her covers.

Cat opened her eyes again, meeting the darkness that surrounded her. She frowned and tried her best not to let her active imagination get the best of her. She soon began to imagine ghosts, clowns and other things she feared appearing in the darkness. She shut her eyes again, biting her lip to avoid speaking. She turned towards Jade and attempted to sleep. She heard a noise and jumped.

"J-Jade?…" She tried her best to keep the fear in her voice down. Cat waited before hesitantly speaking again.

"Jade…are you awake?" She was welcomed to silence once again. Cat sighed and tried to settle down again, closing her eyes as she moved closer to her friend. Cat heard another noise, causing her to jump slightly. The fear began to rise again and she sat up, trying not to wake Jade. She looked around; trying to spot what was making the noise. She saw the reflection of Jade's scissors collection and she began to imagine multiple things that could happen to her because of the scissors. Her heart began to pound and she laid back down, she tentatively reached out to touch Jade's arm; shaking her softly.

"Jade, please wake up….I'm s-scared" she had forgotten about the fact that she had been too embarrassed to speak openly about he'd fear of the dark. Jade stirred, placing her hand on Cat's thigh. Cat felt a little surprised because she felt as if her skin was burning where Jade's hand rested. Jade didn't wake. '_Why am I feeling this way?' _She questioned internally. Her thoughts stayed focused on Jade's hand as she tried again to wake her friend.

"Jade" She spoke a little more forcefully. Jade stirred before muttering _'what?'_ softly; taking her hand of Cat's thigh. Cat took a breath she hadn't realized she was holding before speaking again.

"Jade, I'm scared" Cat said loudly, her fear was rising higher as her imagination began to go even more wild.

"Just go to sleep…" She spoke in a sleepy voice. Jade was half awake now but, her mind was still jarred with sleep.

"I-I can't. I hear things…and the monsters are going to get me" Cat spoke quietly, ashamed that she was now voicing her fears to someone as tough as Jade. Jade slowly sat up, she allowed her eyes to adjust to the darkness before she took Cat's hand.

Sighing, she said "Nothing's going to happen to you, Cat"

Jade knew she had to be gentle with the frail girl, speaking to Cat was like speaking to a 4 year old. Jade looked at the clock on her bedside table, '_its 3 am…I should be sleeping!'_ her mind mentally screamed. Jade groaned; she hated children, and having Cat stay, was like having her little annoying cousin stay. Jade tolerated Cat more because Cat needed that special attention. Cat held onto Jade's hand tightly, moving closer to Jade. Normally, Jade would've pushed her off of the bed by now but, Jade wasn't completely heartless. She allowed the small red head to keep close contact.

"Would you like me to get you a glass of water?" She asked as she gentility moved away from Cat. Cat shook her head _'yes'_ before realizing Jade couldn't see her.

"Yes, I would like a glass of water "Jade sighed as she got up. She turned on her bedside light. Both girls blinked as their eyes adjusted to the sudden brightness.  
"Look, there's nothing here" Jade said as she gestured around her room. She walked out of her room. As Cat waited, she looked around Jade's room, taking in the various things that Jade had collected over the years; ranging from fat stored in a jar to her monkey fur purse. She smiled when she heard Jade returning. Jade handed her the glass before she walked toward a socket, she placed a small Care Bear light into the wall. She picked up Cat's stuffed giraffe, Mr. Longneck, from the floor as she walked back towards her bed. She handed him to her as she took the glass from Cat. She placed it next to her before turning out the light again. Jade looked over at Cat, her face was illuminated by the small light. She looked like an innocent child as played with Mr. Longneck's soft fur.

"Is this better?" She asked; her voice was a bit annoyed because she hated light when she was trying to sleep. Cat shrugged.

"What else can I do to make you comfortable?" Cat seemed hesitant as she sat up. She placed her giraffe onto her pillow.

"You be a good boy" She spoke to the stuffed toy. She then looked at Jade uncertainly. Jade noticed something her Cat's eyes.

"Cat?" She whispered, as Cat moved closer to her. She looked at Cat unsurely as she noticed how close she had gotten.

"Shh…" Cat spoke in tone Jade had never heard her use before. Jade blinked in surprise as she felt Cat's breath against her cheek. Cat softly kissed Jade's cheek before looking back into her eyes.

"Thank you, Jade" she spoke in the similar tone. Jade glanced at her, unsure of what she should say or do next. She wasn't the type of person to use kind words like '_you're welcome_' and '_my pleasure_'. She looked at Cat before she carefully placed her hand on the girl's cheek, bringing her face closer.

Jade stopped inches away from Cat's face, she felt her warm breath as she gazed into Cat's eyes. Cat moved closer, closing the gap between them. She captured Jade's lips in her own as she placed her hands into her hair. Cat responded slowly as she realized what was happening. Jade smiled into the kiss, she never realized how good of a kisser Cat was.

"You're welcome?" Cat finished for Jade. Jade nodded her head, a faint blush on her cheeks. They settled back into bed. Cat snuggled closely to Jade, holding Mr. Longneck in her arms. Jade placed her arm around her waist. Jade was slowly beginning to doze off when she heard Cat speak again.

"Hmm?…" She murmured as she tried to fight sleep that was overtaking her.

"Thanks for saving me from the monsters" Cat whispered as she closed her eyes, a faint smile on her face. Jade smiled and glanced at the girl's already sleeping figure. It didn't take much to get Cat Valentine to sleep. She was like a baby that needed just enough soothing.

"Goodnight, Kit Cat" She snuggled closer to her, nestling into the girl's hair. She decided she could get used to being Cat's savior.


End file.
